U'lik's Flagship
The Kandosii-type dreadnaught, named after the Mando'a word for "ruthless", was the largest capital ship used by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars. Characteristics .]] The Kandosii design had sharp, thin lines and were based on a variety of stolen technologies. These ships were armed with several nuclear missile launchers located in the ship's bow and the lower protruding superstructure. A notable flaw in their design was that their hyperspace navigation systems could be crippled by a strategically-placed charge in the rear. Kandosii-type dreadnaughts were also heavily armed for combat, with 30 medium double turbolaser cannons to provide main offensive firepower. They also carried 12 point-defense triple laser cannons placed at certain places as to give full hull coverage. Each also has 12 super-heavy concussion missile launchers that can bombard capital ships, or hold nuclear missiles to bombard planets, as seen at the Battle of Serroco. The ships also have a large cargo hold, carrying up to 128 starfighters to help defend itself, usually of the Davaab-type starfighter. Each also can carry 8 Shaadlar-type troopships with 800 troops each. In addition to these, the Kandoshii-type dreadnaught could cary several Basilisk war droids. History A Mandalorian Dreadnaught led a battle group of ''Jehavey'ir''-type assault ships during the Battle of Serroco, where they bombarded the planet's surface with nuclear missiles. Later in the war, a ship of this type lead by Cassus Fett bombarded the surface of Jebble to stop the Rakghoul Plague from spreading to other systems.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4 Sometime prior to 100 BBY, Rendili Star Systems adopted a Mandalorian warship design to create the ''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser. The design used in the Mandalorian Wars shared some superficial similarities with the Rendili Dreadnaught design. Additionally, some MandalMotors designs like the ''Crusader''-class corvette, would also borrow the sharp-edged, aggressive look of the ancient warships.KOTOR #15/16 art questions Known ships *''Gratua'' *''Parjai'' Behind the scenes The reference to the Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers being based on Mandalorian starships comes from The Dreadnaughts of Rendili; combined with Palpatine's statement later in the comic that the heavy cruisers would be turned into dungeon ships, it was clearly intended to show the development of the Mandalorian Dungeon Ship from Dark Empire. However, the History of the Mandalorians article later made the dungeon ship specifically a separate ship class. According to Dustin Weaver, he was aware that the Mandalorian Dreadnaught was the basis of the Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser, but deliberately opted for a different appearance, citing changes over the millennia and a more aggressive look. He based the design on the ''Crusader''-class corvette and the ''Lictor''-class dungeon ship. He also stated that they were produced by MandalMotors, but this is not corroborated with the later Campaign Guide. Appearances *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Siege Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' Sources *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * Notes and references de:Kandosii-Dreadnaught Category:Capital ship classes Category:Mandalorian starships Category:MandalMotors products Category:Capital ship classes Category:Mandalorian starships Category:MandalMotors products